wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/01
Rozdział I W sali operacyjnej panowała zupełna cisza. Z rzadka przerywał ją ostry, krótki brzęk metalowych narzędzi chirurgicznych na szklanej płycie. Powietrze nagrzane do trzydziestu siedmiu stopni Celsjusza przenikał słodkawy zapach chloroformu i surowa woń krwi, które przenikając przez respiratory napełniały płuca nieznośną mieszaniną. Jedna z sanitariuszek zemdlała w kącie sali, lecz nikt z pozostałych nie mógł odejść od stołu operacyjnego, by ją ocucić. Nie mógł i nie chciał. Trzej asystujący lekarze nie spuszczali czujnego wzroku z otwartej czerwonej jamy, nad którą poruszały się wolno i zdawało się niezgrabnie wielkie, grube ręce profesora Wilczura. Każdy najmniejszy ruch tych rąk trzeba było zrozumieć natychmiast. Każde mruknięcie wydobywające się od czasu do czasu spod maski zawierało dyspozycję zrozumiałą dla asystentów i wykonywaną w mgnieniu oka. Szło przecie nie tylko o życie pacjenta, lecz i o coś znacznie ważniejszego, o udanie się tej szaleńczej, beznadziejnej operacji, która stać się mogła nowym wielkim triumfem chirurgii i przynieść jeszcze większą sławę nie tylko profesorowi,nie tylko jego lecznicy i uczniom, lecz całej nauce polskiej. Profesor Wilczur operował wrzód na sercu. Trzymał je oto w lewej dłoni i rytmicznym ruchem palców masował nieustannie, gdyż wciąż słabło. Przez cienką gumową rękawiczkę czuł każde drgnięcie, każdy lekki bulgot, gdy zastawki odmawiały posłuszeństwa i drętwiejącymi palcami zmuszał je do pracy. Operacja trwała już czterdzieści sześć minut. Czuwający nad pulsem doktor Marczewski już po raz szósty zanurzał pod skórę pacjenta igłę szprycki z kamforą i atropiną. Prawa ręka profesora Wilczura raz po raz połyskiwała krótkimi ruchami lancetów i łyżek. Na szczęście wrzód nie sięgał głęboko w mięsień sercowy i ukształtował się płytkim, prawidłowym stożkiem. Życie tego człowieka było do uratowania. Oby wytrzymał jeszcze osiem, dziewięć minut. A jednak nikt z nich nie odważył się! – chełpliwie pomyślał profesor. Tak, nikt, żaden chirurg ani w Londynie, ani w Paryżu, w Berlinie czy Wiedniu. Przywieźli go do Warszawy, wyrzekając się i sławy, i kolosalnego honorarium. A to honorarium to dobudowanie nowego pawilonu lecznicy i coś ważniejszego, bo podróż Beaty z małą na Wyspy Kanaryjskie. Na całą zimę. Ciężko będzie bez nich, ale zrobi to im doskonale. Nerwy Beaty w ostatnich czasach... Sinaworóżowawa poduszka płuca wzdęła się spazmatycznym oddechem i skurczyła się nagle. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Kawałek żywego mięsa w lewej dłoni profesora zadygotał. Z małej ranki na fioletową błonę spłynęło kilka kropli krwi. W oczach wszystkich obecnych zamigotało przerażenie. Rozległ się cichy syk tlenu, a igła rekordu wniknęła znowu pod skórę chorego. Grube palce profesora ściskały się i otwierały rytmicznie. Jeszcze kilka sekund i ranka była oczyszczona. Cieniutka nić chirurgiczna miała teraz dokonać dzieła. Jeden, drugi, trzeci szew. To było wprost nie do uwierzenia, że te ogromne ręce zdolne są do takiej precyzji. Ostrożnie złożył serce i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie uważnie. Pęczniało i wiotczało nierównym tempem, ale niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. Wyprostował się i dał znak. Z płacht sterylizowanych płócien doktor Skórzeń wydobył wypiłowaną część klatki piersiowej. Jeszcze kilka niezbędnych zabiegów i profesor odetchnął. Reszta należała już do asystentów. Mógł im w zupełności zaufać. Wydał kilka dyspozycji i przeszedł do ubieralni. Z rozkoszą odetchnął tu normalnym powietrzem, zdjął respirator, rękawiczki, fartuch i kitel zabryzgane krwią i przeciągnął się. Zegar wskazywał drugą trzydzieści pięć. Znowu spóźniał się na obiad. I to w taki dzień. Beata wprawdzie wie, jak ważną ma dziś operację, ale niewątpliwie spóźnienie w takim dniu sprawi jej dużą przykrość. Umyślnie wychodząc z rana z domu niczym po sobie me dał poznać, że pamięta tę datę: ósma rocznica ich ślubu. Ale Beata wiedziała, że zapomnieć nie mógł. Co roku tego dnia otrzymywała jakiś piękny prezent, co roku piękniejszy i co roku droższy, w miarę jak rosła jego sława i jego majątek. I teraz już na pewno w gabinecie na parterze jest nowy. Kuśnierz musiał już rano przysłać... Profesor spieszył się i przebrał szybko. Musiał jednak zajrzeć jeszcze do dwóch chorych na drugim piętrze i do pacjenta operowanego przed chwilą. Czuwający przy nim doktor Skórzeń zaraportował krótko: – Temperatura trzydzieści pięć i dziewięć, ciśnienie sto czternaście, puls bardzo słaby z lekką arytmią sześćdziesiąt do sześćdziesiąt sześć. – Dzięki Bogu. – Profesor uśmiechnął się doń. Młody lekarz obrzucił wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia ogromną, niedźwiedziowatą postać szefa. Był jego słuchaczem na Uniwersytecie. Pomagał mu w przygotowaniu materiałów do jego dzieł naukowych, póki jeszcze profesor pracował naukowo, odkąd zaś otworzył własną lecznicę, doktor Skórzeń znalazł tu dobrą pensję i duże pole pracy. Może żałował w duchu, że szef wyrzekł się tak nagle ambicji uczonego, że ograniczył się do belferki uniwersyteckiej i do robienia pieniędzy, ale nie mógł go z tej racji mniej cenić. Wiedział przecież, jak i wszyscy w Warszawie, że profesor nie robił tego dla siebie, że pracował niczym niewolnik, że nigdy nie zawahał się wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności, a często dokazywał takich cudów jak dziś. – Pan jest geniuszem, profesorze – powiedział z przekonaniem. Profesor Wilczur zaśmiał się swoim niskim, dobrodusznym śmiechem, który takim spokojem i ufnością napełniał jego pacjentów. – Bez przesady, kolego, bez przesady! I wy do tego dojdziecie. Ale przyznam, że jestem kontent. W razie czego każcie dzwonić do mnie. Chociaż sądzę, że obejdzie się bez tego. I wolałbym, bo mam dziś... święto domowe. Już tam pewno dzwonili, że obiad się przysmali... I profesor nie mylił się. W jego gabinecie już kilka razy odzywał się telefon. – Proszę zawiadomić pana profesora – mówił lokaj – by jak najprędzej wracał do domu. – Pan profesor jest na sali operacyjnej – za każdym razem z jednakową flegmą odpowiadała sekretarka, panna Janowiczówna. – Cóż to tak szturmują, u licha?! – odezwał się wchodząc naczelny lekarz doktor Dobraniecki. Panna Janowiczówna przekręciła wałek w maszynie i wyjmując gotowy list, powiedziała: – Dziś rocznica ślubu profesorostwa. Zapomniał pan? Ma pan przecież zaproszenie na bal. – Ach, prawda. Spodziewam się niezłej zabawy... Jak zawsze u nich będzie wyśmienita orkiestra, luksusowa kolacja i najlepsze towarzystwo. – Zapomniał pan, o dziwo, o pięknych kobietach – zauważyła ironicznie. – Nie zapomniałem. Skoro pani tam będzie... – odciął się. Na chude policzki sekretarki wystąpił rumieniec. – Niedowcipne. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Choćbym była najpiękniejsza, nie liczyłabym na pańską uwagę. Panna Janowiczówna nie lubiła Dobranieckiego. Podobał się jej jako mężczyzna, bo istotnie był bardzo przystojny z tym orlim nosem i wysokim, dumnym czołem, wiedziała, że jest świetnym chirurgiem, bo sam profesor powierzał mu najtrudniejsze operacje i przeforsował go na stanowisko docenta, uważała go jednak za zimnego karierowicza, polującego na bogate małżeństwo, a poza tym nie wierzyła w jego wdzięczność dla profesora, któremu przecież wszystko zawdzięczał. Dobraniecki był dość subtelny, by wyczuć tę niechęć. Ponieważ jednak miał zwyczaj nie narażać sobie nikogo, kto mógłby mu w czymkolwiek zaszkodzić, odezwał się pojednawczo, wskazując na stojące przy biurku pudło: – Sprawiła pani sobie już nowe futro? Widzę pudło od Porajskiego. – Nie stać mnie w ogóle na Porajskiego, a zwłaszcza na takie futro. – Aż „takie"? – Niech pan zajrzy. Czarne sobole. – Fiu... fiu. Dobrze się powodzi pani Beacie. Pokiwał głową i dodał: – Przynajmniej materialnie. – Co pan przez to rozumie? – Nic. – Wstydziłby się pan – wybuchła. – Takiego męża i tak kochającego mogłaby pozazdrościć jej każda kobieta. – Zapewne. Panna Janowiczówna przeszyła go gniewnym wzrokiem. – Ma wszystko, o czym kobieta może marzyć! Ma młodość, urodę, cudną córeczkę, sławnego i powszechnie uwielbianego męża, który pracuje dniami, nocami, by zapewnić jej wygody, zbytki, znaczenie w świecie. I upewniam pana, doktorze, że ona to umie docenić! – I ja nie wątpię – skinął lekko głową – tylko wiem, że kobiety najwyżej cenią... Nie dokończył, gdyż do gabinetu wpadł doktor Bang i zawołał: – Zdumiewające! Udało się! Będzie żył! Z entuzjazmem zaczął opowiadać przebieg operacji, przy której asystował. – Jeden tylko nasz profesor mógł się porwać na to!... Pokazał, co umie – zawołała panna Janowiczówna. – No, nie przesadzajmy – odezwał się doktor Dobraniecki. – Moi pacjenci nie zawsze są lordami i milionerami, może nie zawsze mają sześćdziesiątkę, ale historia zna cały szereg pomyślnych operacji serca. Nawet historia naszej medycyny. Warszawski chirurg doktor Krajewski taką właśnie operacją zdobył światowy rozgłos. A było to trzydzieści lat temu! W gabinecie zebrało się jeszcze kilka osób z personelu lecznicy, i gdy po chwili zjawił się profesor, zasypano go gratulacjami. Słuchał ich z uśmiechem zadowolenia na swojej czerwonej, wielkiej twarzy, lecz wciąż rzucał okiem na zegarek. Minęło jednak dobrych dwadzieścia minut, zanim znalazł się na dole w swojej dużej, czarnej limuzynie. – Do domu – rzucił szoferowi i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Znużenie mijało szybko. Był zdrów i silny, a chociaż dzięki swojej tuszy wyglądał nieco starzej, miał przecież tylko czterdzieści trzy lata, czuł się jeszcze młodszym. Czasami po prostu jak smarkacz. Przecie umiał z małą Mariolą koziołkować na dywanie lub bawić się w chowanego nie tylko dla jej przyjemności, ale i dla własnej. Beata nie chciała tego zrozumieć i gdy przyglądała się mu w takich chwilach, miała w wyrazie oczu coś jakby zażenowanie i obawę. – Rafale – mówiła – gdyby cię tak zobaczono! – Może zaangażowano by mnie wówczas na freblankę – odpowiadał ze śmiechem. A w gruncie rzeczy robiło mu się w takich chwilach trochę przykro. Beata niewątpliwie była najlepszą żoną na świecie. Na pewno go kochała. Dlaczego jednak odnosiła się doń z tym niepotrzebnym szacunkiem, z jakąś jakby czcią? W jej dbałości i pieczołowitości było coś z liturgii. W pierwszych latach przypuszczał, że się go boi, i robił wszystko, by to usunąć. Opowiadał o sobie najkomiczniejsze rzeczy, zwierzał się jej ze swoich omyłek, niezaszczytnych przygód studenckich, starał się wyrugować z jej główki najmniejszą myśl o tym, że nie są zupełnie równi. Przeciwnie, na każdym kroku podkreślał, że żyje tylko dla niej, że pracuje tylko dla niej i że tylko przez nią jest szczęśliwy. Zresztą była to szczera prawda. Kochał Beatę do szaleństwa i wiedział, że ona odpłaca mu równą miłością, chociaż cichą i mniej impulsywną. Zawsze była taka pastelowa i delikatna jak kwiat. Zawsze miała dlań uśmiech i dobre słowa. I myślałby, że me potrafi być inna, gdyby nie to, że widział ją nieraz rozbawioną, wybuchającą raz po raz głośnym śmiechem, żartobliwą i zalotną, ilekroć otaczało ją towarzystwo młodzieży i ilekroć nie wiedziała, że on na nią patrzy. Na głowie stawał, by przekonać ją, że jest bardziej od innych, od najmłodszych, gotów do takiej beztroskiej zabawy – na próżno. Wreszcie z biegiem czasu pogodził się z tym, wyperswadował sobie pretensje do dalszego spotęgowania i tak olbrzymiego swego szczęścia. I tak przyszła ósma rocznica ich ślubu, ósma rocznica wspólnego życia nie zakłóconego ani razu najmniejszą sprzeczką, najdrobniejszym sporem czy bodaj cieniem nieufności, za to ileż razy rozświetlonego tysiącem chwil i godzin radości, pieszczot, zwierzeń... Zwierzeń... Właściwie tylko on się jej zwierzał ze swych uczuć, myśli, planów. Beata nie umiała tego, lub też jej życie wewnętrzne było zanadto jednolite, zanadto proste... Może zanadto – Wilczur skarcił siebie za to określenie – zanadto ubogie. Uważał, że uwłacza to Beacie, że ją skrzywdził, tak o niej myśląc. Jeżeli jednak było tak naprawdę, tym większa tkliwość napełniała jego serce. – Ogłuszam ją – mówił do siebie – oszołamiam sobą. Jest taka inteligentna i tak subtelna. Stąd drażliwość i obawa, by nie okazać mi, że jej sprawy są drobne, codzienne, pospolite. Doszedłszy do takiego wniosku starał się wynagrodzić jej tę krzywdzącą dysproporcję. Wnikał z największą uwagą i z przejęciem w szczególiki domowe, interesował się jej strojami, perfumami, podchwytywał każde słówko projektów towarzyskich czy dotyczących pokoju dziecinnego i rozważał je z takim zajęciem, jakby chodziło o kwestie naprawdę ważne. Bo i były dlań ważne, ważniejsze ponad wszystko, skoro wierzył, że szczęście należy pielęgnować z największą troskliwością, skoro rozumiał, że te nieliczne, wyrwane z pracy godziny, które może Beacie poświęcić, musi napełnić jak najintensywniejszą treścią, jak największym ciepłem... Auto stanęło przed piękną, białą willą, niewątpliwie najładniejszą w całej Alei Bzów, a jedną z najelegantszych w Warszawie. Profesor Wilczur wyskoczył, nie czekając, aż szofer otworzy drzwiczki, wziął z jego rąk pudło z futrem, szybko przebiegł chodnik i dróżkę, własnym kluczem otworzył drzwi i zamknął je jak najciszej za sobą. Chciał Beacie zrobić niespodziankę, którą ułożył sobie jeszcze przed godziną, gdy pochylony nad otwartą klatką piersiową operowanego obserwował powikłany splot aort i wen. W hallu jednak zastał Bronisława i starą gosposię Michałową. Widocznie Beata nie była w dobrym humorze z powodu jego spóźnienia, gdyż mieli miny przeciągnięte i widocznie nań czekali. Profesorowi psuło to plany i ruchem ręki kazał się im wynosić. Pomimo to Bronisław odezwał się: – Panie profesorze... – Csss!... – przerwał mu Wilczur i marszcząc brwi dodał szeptem – weź palto! Służący chciał znowu coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko poruszył ustami i pomógł profesorowi rozebrać się. Wilczur prędko otworzył pudło, wyjął zeń piękne palto z czarnego, lśniącego futra o długim, jedwabnym włosie, narzucił je sobie na ramiona, na głowę włożył zawadiacko kołpaczek z dwoma filuternie zwisającymi ogonkami, na rękę wsunął mufkę i z rozradowanym uśmiechem przejrzał się w lustrze: wyglądał arcykomicznie. Rzucił okiem na służbę, by sprawdzić wrażenie, lecz we wzroku gosposi i lokaja było tylko zgorszenie. – Głuptasy – pomyślał. – Panie profesorze... – zaczął znowu Bronisław, a Michałowa zadreptała na miejscu. – Milczeć, do licha – szepnął i wymijając ich, otworzył drzwi do salonu. Spodziewał się zastać Beatę z małą albo w różowym pokoju, albo w buduarze. Przeszedł sypialnię, buduar, dziecinny. Nie było ich. Zawrócił i zajrzał do gabinetu. I tu było pusto. W jadalni, na ukwieconym stole, połyskującym złoceniami porcelany i kryształami, były dwa nakrycia. Mariola z miss Tholereed jadały razem wcześniej. W otwartych drzwiach do kredensu stała pokojówka. Miała twarz zapłakaną i zapuchnięte oczy. – Gdzie jest pani? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi wybuchła łkaniem. – Co to jest? co się stało?! – zawołał, już nie hamując głosu. Przeczucie jakiegoś nieszczęścia chwyciło go za gardło. Gospodyni i Bronisław wsunęli się cicho do jadalni i w milczeniu stali pod ścianą. Powiódł po nich przerażonym spojrzeniem i krzyknął rozpaczliwie: – Gdzie jest pani?! Nagle wzrok jego zatrzymał się na stole. Przy jego nakryciu oparty o wysmukły kryształowy kieliszek stał list. Bladoniebieska koperta z wysrebrzonymi brzeżkami. Serce skurczyło się mu gwałtownie, w głowie zawirowało. Jeszcze nie rozumiał, jeszcze nic nie wiedział. Wyciągnął rękę i wziął list, który wydał mu się sztywny i martwy. Przez chwilę trzymał go w palcach. Na kopercie adresowanej do niego poznał charakter pisma Beaty. Duże, kanciaste litery.- Otworzył i zaczął czytać: „Drogi Rafale! Nie wiem, czy zdołasz wybaczyć mi kiedykolwiek to, że odchodzę...” Wyrazy zaczęły drgać i wirować przed oczami. W płucach zabrakło powietrza, na czole wystąpiły krople potu. – Gdzie ona jest – krzyknął zdławionym głosem – gdzie ona jest?! I potoczył wzrokiem dokoła. – Pani odjechała z panienką – wybąkała cicho gosposia. – Kłamiesz! – ryknął Wilczur. – To nieprawda! – Sam sprowadziłem taksówkę – przyświadczył rzetelnym tonem Bronisław, a po pauzie dodał: – i walizki znosiłem. Dwie walizki... Profesor zataczając się wyszedł do sąsiedniego gabinetu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Próbował czytać dalej list, lecz minęło sporo czasu, zanim potrafił zmusić się do zrozumienia treści. „Nie wiem, czy zdołasz wybaczyć mi kiedykolwiek to, że odchodzę. Postępuję podle, wypłacając Ci się tą krzywdą za Twoją wielką dobroć, której nigdy nie zapomnę. Ale dłużej zostać nie mogłam. Przysięgam Ci, że miałam tylko jedno inne wyjście: śmierć. Jestem jednak tylko słabą i biedną kobietą. Nie umiałam zdobyć się na heroizm. Od wielu miesięcy walczyłam z tą myślą. Może nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa, może nigdy nie zaznam spokoju. Ale nie miałam prawa odbierać siebie naszej Marioli i – jemu. „Piszę chaotycznie, lecz trudno mi zebrać myśli. Dziś rocznica naszego ślubu. Wiem, żeś przygotował, drogi Rafale, jakiś podarek dla mnie. Byłoby to nieuczciwe, gdybym przyjęła go od Ciebie teraz, gdy już nieodwołalnie postanowiłam odejść. „Pokochałam, Rafale. I ta, miłość silniejsza jest ode mnie. Silniejsza od wszystkich uczuć, jakie żywię i zawsze żywiłam dla Ciebie, od bezgranicznej wdzięczności do najgłębszego szacunku i podziwu, od szczerej życzliwości do przywiązania. Niestety, nie kochałam Cię nigdy, lecz dowiedziałam się o tym dopiero wtedy, gdy na swojej drodze spotkałam Janka. „Odjeżdżam daleko i miej nade mną miłosierdzie: nie szukaj mnie! Błagam, ulituj się nade mną! Wiem, że jesteś wielkoduszny i nadludzko dobry. Nie proszę Cię, Rafale, o przebaczenie. Nie zasłużyłam na nie i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że masz prawo nienawidzić i pogardzać. „Nigdy nie byłam godna Ciebie. Nigdy nie sięgałam do Twego poziomu. Sam o tym wiesz aż nadto dobrze i jedynie Twojej dobroci przypisuję to, żeś zawsze starał się nie okazać mi tego, co jednak było ponad wszelką miarę dla mnie poniżające i dręczące. Otoczyłeś mnie zbytkiem i ludźmi swego świata. Zasypywałeś mnie cennymi prezentami. Ale ja widocznie nie byłam stworzona do takiego życia. Męczył mnie i wielki świat, i bogactwo, i Twoja sława i – moja nicość przy tobie. „Teraz świadomie idę w nowe życie, gdzie może czeka mnie ostateczna bieda, a w każdym razie ciężka walka o każdy kawałek chleba. Ale walkę tę toczyć będę obok i razem z człowiekiem, którego bezbrzeżnie kocham. Jeżeli swoim czynem nie zabijam szlachetności Twego serca, jeżeli potrafisz, zaklinam Cię, zapomnij o mnie. Na pewno wkrótce odzyskasz spokój, jesteś przecie taki mądry, na pewno spotkasz inną, stokroć lepszą ode mnie. Życzę Ci z całej duszy szczęścia, które i ja w pełni odzyskam, gdy dowiem się, że Tobie dobrze. „Zabieram Mariolę, bo bez niej nie potrafiłabym przeżyć jednej godziny. Sam to wiesz najlepiej. Nie myśl, że chcę ograbić Cię z tego największego skarbu, który jest naszą wspólną własnością. Po kilku latach, gdy już oboje spokojnie będziemy mogli spojrzeć w przeszłość, odezwę się do Ciebie. „Zegnaj, Rafale. Nie posądzaj mnie o lekkomyślność i nie łudź się, że cokolwiek może wpłynąć na zmianę mojego postępowania. Nie odstąpię od mego, gdyż wolałabym raczej śmierć. Nie umiałam Cię okłamywać i wiedz, że byłam Ci wierna do końca. Żegnaj, miej litość i nie staraj się mnie odnaleźć. Beata Ps. Pieniądze i całą biżuterię zostawiam w kasie. Klucz od kasy włożyłam do skrytki w Twoim biurku. Zabieram z sobą tylko rzeczy Marioli”. Profesor Wilczur opuścił rękę z listem i przetarł oczy: w lustrze naprzeciw zobaczył swoje odbicie w dziwacznym stroju. Zrzucił z siebie to wszystko i zaczął czytać list od nowa. Cios spadł nań tak nieoczekiwanie, że wciąż wydawał mu się czymś nierealnym, jakąś dopiero groźbą czy ostrzeżeniem. Czytał: ...niestety, nie kochałam Cię nigdy... A dalej: ...męczył mnie i wielki świat, i bogactwo, i Twoja sława... – Jakże to tak? – jęknął. – Dlaczego?... Dlaczego?... Na próżno usiłował zrozumieć wszystko. W jego świadomości było to: odeszła, porzuciła go, zabrała dziecko, kocha innego. Żaden z motywów nie docierał do jego mózgu. Widział tylko nagi fakt, dziki, nieprawdopodobny, groteskowy. Na dworze zaczynał się wczesny, jesienny zmierzch. Zbliżył się do okna i czytał list Beaty, już nie wiedział sam po raz który. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Wilczur drgnął. Przez jedno mgnienie ogarnęła go nieprzytomna nadzieja. – To ona! Wróciła!... Lecz już w następnej chwili pojął, że to niepodobieństwo. – Proszę – odezwał się ochrypłym głosem. Do pokoju wszedł Zygmunt Wilczur, jego daleki krewny, prezes Sądu Apelacyjnego. Utrzymywali dość serdeczne stosunki i bywali u siebie dość często. Zjawienie się Zygmunta w tej chwili nie mogło być przypadkowe i profesor od razu domyślił się, że musiała go zawiadomić telefonicznie Michałowa. – Jak się miewasz, Rafale? – odezwał się Zygmunt tonem energicznym i przyjacielskim. – Jak się masz. – Profesor wyciągnął doń rękę. – Cóż tak siedzisz po ciemku? Pozwolisz? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, przekręcił kontakt. – Zimno tu, pieska jesień. Co widzę! Drzewo na kominku! Nie ma to jak kominek. Niechże ten Bronisław zapali... Uchylił drzwi i zawołał: – Bronisławie! Proszę tu zapalić w kominku. Służący wchodząc zerknął z ukosa na swego pana, podniósł z podłogi porzucone futro, rozniecił ogień i wyszedł. Ogień szybko objął suche drwa. Profesor stał nieruchomo przy oknie. – Chodźże, siądziemy tu, pogawędzimy. – Zygmunt pociągnął go na fotel przed kominkiem. – No, tak. Ciepło to cudowna rzecz. Ty, jako młody, nie umiesz jeszcze tego ocenić. Ale na moje stare gnaty... Cóż to, nie w lecznicy? Próżnujesz dziś? – Tak... Złożyło się tak. – A właśnie telefonowałem – nadrabiał prezes swadą – telefonowałem do lecznicy. Chciałem wpaść, by zasięgnąć twojej rady. Zaczyna mi dokuczać lewa noga. Obawiam się, że to ischias... Profesor słuchał w milczeniu, lecz tylko pojedyncze słowa trafiały do jego świadomości. Jednakże równy i pogodny głos Zygmunta sprawił to, że myśli się zaczynały skupiać, łączyć, wiązać w jakiś niemal już realny obraz rzeczywistości. Drgnął, gdy kuzyn zmienił ton i zapytał: – A gdzież Beata? Twarz profesora ściągnęła się i odpowiedział z wysiłkiem: – Wyjechała... Tak... Wyjechała... Wyjechała... za granicę. – Dzisiaj? – Dzisiaj. – To dość, zdaje się, niespodziewany projekt? – od niechcenia zauważył Zygmunt. – Tak... tak. Wysłałem ją... Rozumiesz... były pewne sprawy i w związku z tym... Mówił z taką trudnością, a cierpienie tak wyraźnie rysowało się na jego twarzy, że Zygmunt pośpiesznie potwierdził najcieplejszym tonem, na jaki umiał się zdobyć: – Rozumiem. Naturalnie. Tylko widzisz, na dzisiaj rozesłaliście zaproszenia na wieczór. Należałoby zatelefonować do wszystkich i odwołać... Czy pozwolisz, że się tym zajmę?... – Proszę... – No, to doskonale. Sądzę, że Michałowa ma listę zaproszonych. Wezmę to od niej. A ty zrobiłbyś najlepiej, gdybyś położył się spać. Co?... Nie będę ci zawracał dłużej głowy. No, do widzenia... Wyciągnął rękę, lecz profesor nie zauważył tego. Zygmunt poklepał go po ramieniu, zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach na chwilę i wyszedł. Wilczur ocknął się, gdy trzasnęła klamka. Zauważył, że ściska w dłoni list Beaty. Zgniótł go w małą kulkę i rzucił w ogień. Płomień od razu otoczył ją, zabłysła czerwonym pąkiem i spopielała. Już dawno i śladu po niej nie zostało, już dawno drwa w kominku zmieniły się w kupkę czerwonych węgli, gdy przetarł oczy i wstał. Powolnym ruchem odsunął fotel, obejrzał się. – Nie mogę, nie mogę tu wytrzymać – szepnął bezgłośnie i wybiegł do przedpokoju. Bronisław zerwał się z krzesła. – Pan profesor wychodzi?... Jesionkę czy cieplejsze palto? – Wszystko jedno. – Tylko pięć stopni na dworze. Lepiej, sądzę, cieplejsze – zadecydował służący i podał palto. – Rękawiczki! – zawołał, wybiegając za profesorem na ganek, lecz Wilczur musiał nie dosłyszeć. Już był na ulicy. Koniec października w tym roku był chłodny i dżdżysty. Gałęzie drzew obdzierał silny północny wiatr z resztek przedwcześnie zżółkłych liści. Na chodnikach chlupotała woda. Nieliczni przechodnie szli z nastawionymi kołnierzami pochylając głowy, by osłonić twarz przed drobnymi, ostrymi kroplami deszczu, lub oburącz trzymali parasole, którymi targały raz po raz gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Spod kół z rzadka przejeżdżających samochodów tryskały mętne bryzgi wody, dorożkarskie konie człapały leniwie, a podniesione budy ociekały deszczem, mdło połyskując w świetle żółtych latarni. Doktor Rafał Wilczur machinalnie zapiął palto i szedł przed siebie. – Jak mogła tak postąpić! Jak mogła! – powtarzał w myśli pytanie. Czyż nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że odbiera mu wszystko, że pozbawia go racji i celu istnienia? I dlaczego?... Dlatego, że spotkała jakiegoś człowieka... Gdyby go chociaż znał, gdyby miał pewność, że on ją potrafi ocenić, że jej nie skrzywdzi, że da jej to szczęście. Napisała tylko jego imię: Janek. Wilczur zaczął w pamięci liczyć bliższych i dalszych znajomych. Żaden z nich. Może to jakiś nędznik, oszust, obieżyświat, który ją porzuci przy pierwszej sposobności. Jakiś zawodowy uwodziciel, który Beatę otumanił, okłamał, znęcił fałszywymi wyznaniami i przysięgami. Liczył zapewne na pieniądze. Co się stanie, gdy przekona się, że Beata nawet swojej biżuterii nie zabrała?... To na pewno wyrafinowany łotr. Tak, trzeba go ścigać, trzeba póki czas zapobiec łajdactwu. Trzeba zażądać od władz, od policji, by ich szukano. Rozesłać listy gończe, detektywów... Pod wpływem tej myśli zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Był w śródmieściu. Przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś w pobliżu, na drugiej czy na trzeciej przecznicy kiedyś, przejeżdżając, widział szyld komisariatu policji. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, lecz już po kilkunastu krokach zawrócił. – I cóż z tego, że ją odnajdę? Nigdy nie zgodzi się wrócić do mnie. Napisała wyraźnie, że nie kocha, że dręczyła ją jego rzekoma wyższość, jego bogactwo, jego sława... a na pewno i jego miłość. Była o tyle delikatna, że tego nie powiedziała wyraźnie... Jakimże prawem on ma ją osądzić, zadecydować o jej losie? A jeżeli ona woli nawet poniewierkę przy tamtym?... Jakichże argumentów można użyć, chcąc przekonać kobietę, by wróciła do niekochanego, do... nienawidzonego męża?... Zresztą czy nie zbyt pośpiesznie doszedł do przekonania, że tamten człowiek jest wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa i chciwym łotrem?... Beata nigdy me lubiła mężczyzn tego rodzaju, pociągali ją zawsze idealiści, marzyciele... Nawet Marioli czytywała godzinami liryczne wiersze, których to siedmioletnie dziecko nie mogło zrozumieć. Czytała dla siebie. Człowiek, za którym poszła, musi być młodym, niepraktycznym biedakiem. W jaki sposób, kiedy go poznała?... Czemu nigdy słowem nie wspomniała o nim?... I nagle uciekła, postąpiła z całą bezwzględnością, z całym okrucieństwem. Porzuciła człowieka, który dla niej wszystko... jak pies, jak niewolnik... – I za co? Za co?!... Czy zgrzeszył czymkolwiek przeciw niej, przeciw swojej miłości?... Nigdy! Nawet myślą! W ogóle była pierwszą kobietą, którą pokochał. Było to niespełna dziesięć lat temu. Jakże dobrze pamiętał wszystko. Poznał ją przypadkowo. I błogosławił ten przypadek jeszcze do dzisiejszego dnia, błogosławił rano i wieczór, o każdej godzinie, gdy patrzył na nią i gdy cieszył się myślą, że będzie na nią patrzył. Wtedy był jeszcze docentem i miał właśnie ćwiczenia w prosektorium, gdy na ulicy wóz ciężarowy przejechał jej dziadka. Udzielił pierwszej pomocy. Powikłane złamanie obu nóg. Staruszek zaklinał go, by zawiadomił w najbardziej ostrożny sposób jego żonę, chorą na serce, i wnuczkę. Drzwi małego mieszkanka na Starym Mieście otworzyła mu Beata. A w kilka miesięcy później byli już zaręczeni. Miała zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Była szczupła i blada, nosiła tanie pocerowane sukienki. W domu panowała bieda. Rodzice Beaty stracili podczas wojny cały swój majątek. Dziadek aż do dnia owego śmiertelnego wypadku utrzymywał żonę-staruszkę i wnuczkę z lekcji obcych języków, udzielanych po domach. Babka, póki nie przeniosła się w ślad za mężem do rodzinnego grobu na Powązkach, do jedynej wspaniałej posiadłości, jaka im po dawnym bogactwie została, godzinami opowiadała wnuczce i jej narzeczonemu o minionej świetności rodu Gontyńskich, o pałacach, polowaniach, balach, o tabunach koni i o klejnotach, o strojach sprowadzanych z Paryża... Beata siedziała zasłuchana, a w jej rozmarzonych oczach, zdawało się, migotał żal za tą utraconą przeszłością, za tą bajką, która już nie wróci. I w takich chwilach on ściskał jej chudą rączkę i mówił: – Wszystko to ci dam. Zobaczysz, Beato! I klejnoty, i stroje z Paryża, i bale, i służbę! Wszystko ci dam! A sam wówczas nie miał nic oprócz paru walizek w kawalerskim pokoju, szafy fachowych książek i skromnego uposażenia docenta. Ale miał też wolę ze stali i wiarę potężną, i pragnienie palące jak ogień, by przyrzeczenia Beacie dotrzymać. Zaczął walkę. O stanowiska, o praktykę, o bogatych pacjentów. Duża wiedza,wrodzony talent, niezłomny charakter i praca, zawzięta, wściekła praca zrobiły swoje. A przy tym i szczęście sprzyjało. Rosła sława, rosły dochody. W trzydziestym siódmym roku życia otrzymał katedrę, a w kilka tygodni później jeszcze większe szczęście go spotkało: Beata urodziła córeczkę. Właśnie na cześć owej świetnej prababki Gontyńskiej dano jej imiona: Maria Jolanta i tak samo w zdrobnieniu nazywano ją Mariolą. Wspomnienie córki nowym bólem ścisnęło serce profesora Wilczura. Nieraz zastanawiał się nad tym, którą z nich bardziej kocha... Gdy zaczęła mówić, jednym z pierwszych słów było: – Tapusiu... Tak już i zostało. Zawsze nazywała go tapusiem. Gdy w drugim roku zapadła na ciężką szkarlatynę, a w końcu wyzdrowiała, ślubował sobie, że odtąd wszystkie biedne dzieci będzie leczył darmo. W jego drogiej lecznicy, gdzie zawsze miejsc brakło, kilka pokoi zajmowały dzieci, bezpłatni pacjenci. Wszystko to przecież było dla niej, na intencję jej zdrowia. A teraz mu ją odebrano. To już było nieludzkie, to już przekraczało wszelką miarę egoizmu. – Musisz mi ją oddać. Musisz! – mówił głośno zaciskając pięści. Przechodnie oglądali się za nim, lecz nie spostrzegał tego. – Za mną jest prawo! Porzuciłaś mnie, ale zmuszę cię, byś mi Mariolę zwróciła. Prawo jest za mną. I moralne prawo też. Sama to musisz przyznać, ty, podła, podła, podła!... Nikczemna, czyż nie rozumiesz, że popełniłaś zbrodnię! Jakaż może być cięższa zbrodnia?... Jaka, powiedź sama!... Mierziły cię pieniądze i wszystko. Dobrze, ale czego ci brakowało? Nie miłości przecie, bo nikt cię tak kochać nie potrafi jak ja! Nikt! Na całym świecie! Potknął się i omal nie upadł. Szedł nie zabrukowaną ulicą grzęznąc w błocie po kostki. Tu i owdzie rozrzucone były duże kamienie, po których mieszkańcy małych domków tej dzielnicy usiłowali dostać się do siebie suchą nogą. Okna były już ciemne. Rzadkie latarnie gazowe rozsiewały mdłe niebieskawe światło. W prawo szła większa, gęściej zabudowana ulica. Wilczur zawrócił w nią i wlókł się coraz wolniej. Nie odczuwał zmęczenia, lecz nogi stały się ciężkie, nieznośnie ciężkie. Musiał być przemoczony aż do koszuli, gdyż każdy podmuch wiatru czuł jak na gołej skórze. Nagle ktoś mu zastąpił drogę. – Panie ozdobny – odezwał się ochrypły głos – pożycz pan bez gwarancji bankowej pięć „zet" na hipotekę Polskiego Monopolu Spirytusowego. Pewność i zaufanie. – Co? – Profesor nie zrozumiał. – Nie cokaj, bo obcokany będziesz, powiada Pismo Święte: jakim cokiem cokasz bliźniego twego, takim i ciebie obcokają, obywatelu stolicy trzydziestomilionowego państwa z dostępem do morza. – Czego pan sobie życzy? – Zdrowia, szczęścia i wszelkiej pomyślności. A nadto winszuję sobie napełnić mój, pusty żołądeczek czterdziestopięcioprocentowym rozczynem alkoholu, przy łaskawym współudziale pewnej dozy wieprzowej padliny, zwanej kiełbasą. Obdartus chwiał się lekko na nogach, a z jego twarzy porośniętej nie goloną od wielu dni szczeciną zalatywał odór wódki. Profesor sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu kilka monet. – Proszę. – Bis dat, qui cito dat – sentencjonalnie orzekł pijak. – Thank you, my darling. Pozwól jednak, hojny ofiarodawco, że w zamian i ja ofiaruję ci coś cennego. Myślę o swoim towarzystwie. Tak. Słuch cię nie myli, dobry człowieku. Możesz dostąpić tego zaszczytu. Noblesse oblige! Ja stawiam! Zmokłeś, sir, i przemarzłeś na zimnie, pójdź do mej chatki i rozgrzej się przy mnie. Wprawdzie nie mam chatki, ale za to posiadam wiedzę. Cóż znaczy jakikolwiek budynek w porównaniu z wiedzą?... A ja się nią chętnie z panem, mon prince, podzielę. Wiedza moja jest rozległa. Na razie mówię tylko o jej części topograficznej. Wiem mianowicie, gdzie się mieści jedyna knajpa, do której o tej porze człowiek dostać się może bez wyłamywania zamków i krat. Jedno słowo: Drożdżyk. Tu na rogu Połanieckiej i Witebskiej. Wilczur pomyślał, że istotnie alkohol dobrze mu zrobi. Rzeczywiście był zziębnięty. A poza tym monotonna gadatliwość spotkanego pijaka działała ogłuszająco. Mimo woli starał się z jego paplaniny coś zrozumieć, a to już tłumiło tę jaskrawą świadomość doznanego nieszczęścia, która rozpętała pod czaszką całe wiry najboleśniejszych myśli. Zaczynało już szarzeć na wschodzie, gdy po długim stukaniu w zamknięte okiennice dostali się wreszcie do małego sklepiku przesiąkniętego wyziewami beczek od śledzi, odorem piwa i nafty. W izbie za sklepikiem, większej, lecz jeszcze bardziej cuchnącej, pełnej dymu z taniego kwaśnego tytoniu, siedziało w kącie kilku mężczyzn doszczętnie pijanych. Gospodarz, kwadratowy drab o twarzy zaspanego buldoga, w brudnej koszuli i w rozpiętej kamizelce, nie pytając o nic postawił na wolnym stoliku butelkę wódki i wyszczerbiony talerz z obrzynkami jakichś wędlin. Ale było tu ciepło. Rozkosznie ciepło i zgrabiałe ręce zdawały się rozkosznie, aż boleśnie tajać. Pierwsza szklaneczka wódki rozgrzała od razu gardło i żołądek. Przygodny towarzysz nie przestawał mówić. Pijacy z kąta nie zwracali na przybyłych najmniejszej uwagi. Jeden chrapał głośno, trzej pozostali wybuchali od czasu do czasu bełkotem niezrozumiałych słów. Zdawali się o coś spierać. Druga szklanka wódki przyniosła Wilczurowi pewną ulgę. – Jak to dobrze – pomyślał – że nikt tu na mnie nie patrzy, że nikt nic nie... – ...bo, uważasz, hrabio – ciągnął swój monolog szczeciniasty towarzysz – Napoleona diabli wzięli, Olesia Macedońskiego ditto. A dlaczego, pytasz gromkim głosem? Oto dlatego, że nie sztuka być kimś. Sztuka być niczym. Niczym, drobnym insektem za kołnierzem Opatrzności – disce puer! Ja ci to mówię, ja. Samuel Obiedziński, który nigdy z koturnów nie zleci na zbity pysk, bo nigdy na nic nie wejdzie. Cokół jest podkładką dla durniów, przyjacielu. A wiara to balon, z którego wcześniej czy później gaz wyleci. Szansa?... Jest owszem: że prędzej sam zdechniesz. Strzeżcie się balonów, obywatele! Podniósł w górę pustą butelkę i zawołał: – Panie Drożdżyk, jeszcze jedną! Szafarzu wszelkich radości, opiekunie zbłąkanych, dawco świadomości i zapomnienia. Ponury szynkarz bez pośpiechu przyniósł wódkę, szeroką dłonią trzasnął w dno i postawił odkórkowaną przed nimi. Profesor Wilczur w milczeniu wypił i wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie pił i wstrętny smak ordynarnej gorzałki wywoływał w nim obrzydzenie. Ale czuł już lekki szum w głowie i chciał oszołomić się zupełnie. – Cały sens posiadania szarej masy mózgowej – mówił człowiek, który nazwał siebie Samuelem Obiedzińskim – polega na żonglowaniu między świadomością a mrokiem. Bo czymże pokryć dramat intelektu, który dochodzi do absurdalnego stwierdzenia, że jest wybrykiem natury, zbędnym balastem, pęcherzem przyczepionym do ogona naszej zwierzęcej excellencji? Co wiesz o świecie, o rzeczach, o celu istnienia? Tak, pytam cię, istoto obarczona dwoma kilogramami substancji mózgowej, co wiesz o celu?... Czyż nie paradoks? Nie potrafisz poruszać ręką, nie potrafisz zrobić kroku bez jasnego i zrozumiałego celu. Prawda?... A tymczasem rodzisz się i w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat wykonujesz miliony, miliardy różnych czynności, borykasz się, pracujesz, uczysz się, walczysz, padasz, wstajesz, cieszysz się, rozpaczasz, myślisz, zużywasz tyle energii, co elektrownia warszawska, i po jaką to wszystko cholerę? Tak, przyjacielu, nie wiesz i wiedzieć nie możesz, w jakim celu to robisz. Jedyną instancją, do której możesz zwrócić się o udzielenie miarodajnych informacji w tym względzie, jest twój umysł, a ten, że tak powiem, rozkłada bezradnie ręce. Więc gdzież sens, gdzież logika? Zaśmiał się głośno i duszkiem wychylił szklankę. – Więc po cóż istnieje umysł, skoro nie umie spełnić swego jedynego, właściwie jedynego zadania?... Wiem, co mi odpowie, ale to też bzdura. Powie, że jego zakres działania obejmuje tylko funkcje życia. Przyczyny i cele życia nie należą do jego departamentu. Zgoda. Ale zobaczysz, jak on sobie daje radę z życiem. Co nam tu może wyjaśnić? I okazuje się, że nic. Nic poza najelementarniejszymi funkcjami zwierzęcymi. Więc po co wyrósł nam pod czaszką ten nowotwór? Po kiego, zapytuję cię, czcigodny prezesie, licha? Bo cóż on wie? Czy wie, co to jest myśl?! Czy dał człowiekowi możność bodaj poznania samego siebie? Poznania chociażby o tyle, by móc o sobie z całą pewnością powiedzieć: jestem łotrem, albo też: jestem uczciwy. Jestem idealistą, lub: jestem materialistą. Nie, po stokroć nie! Powie tylko, czy wolę cielęcinę, czy wieprzowinę. Ale na to wystarczy mózg zwykłego Azorka. A jeżeli chodzi o ludzi, o bliźnich? Nauczy nas czego?... Nie! Gwarantuję całym swoim majątkiem, że pod pańskim wysokim czołem nie zrodził się ani jeden pewnik co do mojej interesującej osoby. Chociaż obcujemy z sobą już od dwu butelek. Zresztą powiedzmy, czy ma pan jakiś pewnik nie o mnie, lecz o tych, których zna pan od lat?... Czy ja wiem, o braciach, o ojcu, o żonie, o przyjacielu?... Nie! Ludzie chodzą w impregnowanych skafandrach. I nie ma sposobu przeniknięcia do ich treści. Nasze kawalerskie! Pij pan! Stuknął w szklankę Wilczura i wypił swoją. – Jeżeli zechcesz, maestro, dowiedzieć się, jak naprawdę wygląda szykowna dama, możesz ją podpatrzeć w łazience przez dziurkę od klucza. Sprawdzisz, powiedzmy, że ma zdezelowany biust i cienkie uda. Dowiesz się o niej czegoś nowego. Ale o jej istocie nie będziesz w dalszym ciągu nic wiedział. Bo nawet gdy jest sama i zdejmuje skafander, w który się zawsze ubierała dla ciebie, ma pod spodem drugi, którego nie zdejmuje nigdy i który dla niej samej jest czymś nieprzeniknionym. Prawda? Oczywiście, są chwile, kiedy można komuś zajrzeć przez rękaw czy za kołnierz. Są to chwile katastrofy. Skafander się rozdziera, pęka, Zjawiają się szczeliny i szparki. Ot... ot na przykład w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej ty jesteś teraz, wodzu! Przetoczyło się po tobie coś ciężkiego. Pochylił się nad stolikiem i wlepił w Wilczura swoje niebieskie, przekrwione gałki oczne. – Prawda? – zapytał z naciskiem. – Tak. – Profesor skinął głową. – Oczywiście! – gniewnie krzyknął Obiedziński. – Oczywiście! Człowiek tak pragnący spokoju jak ja nie może kroku zrobić, by nie otrzeć się o głupotę ludzką! Bo dno każdej tragedii to głupota!... Więc co? Balon czy koturny?... Zbankrutowałeś, wylali cię z jakiegoś ministerialnego stolca czy rozczarowanie? Co?... Kobieta?... Zdradziła cię?... Wilczur opuścił głowę i odpowiedział głucho: – Porzuciła... Oczy Obiedzińskiego błysnęły wściekłością. – No więc i co! – trzasnął. – Więc cóż to jest?! – Co to jest? – Wilczur chwycił go za rękę. – Co to jest?... To jest wszystko. Wszystko! W jego głosie musiało być coś, co starczyło za najmocniejszy argument, gdyż Obiedziński uspokoił się od razu, skulił się i zamilkł. Dopiero po kilku minutach zaczął mówić cicho jakimś narzekającym tonem: – Podłe jest życie, a ja mam pecha. Brzydzę się wszelkimi sentymentami, to właśnie los musi wiecznie rozrzucać na mojej drodze różne ofiary sentymentów. Diabli nadali... Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to rzecz względna. Jednego maczuga z nóg nie zwali, drugi pośliźnie się na pestce od wiśni i łeb sobie roztrzaska. Nie ma żadnej miary, żadnego kryterium. Pij, bracie. Wódka to dobra rzecz. Sapristi! Nalał szklanki. – Pij – powtórzył, wciskając szklankę w palce Wilczura. – Hej, Drożdżyk, daj następną! Gospodarz zwlókł się ze swego legowiska w alkowie i przyniósł butelkę, po czym zgasił światło. Nie było już potrzebne. Przez okno z brudnego podwórza zaglądał pochmurny i dżdżysty, ale już zupełny dzień. Towarzystwo z kąta, porzuciwszy chrapiącego kompana, wysypało się na ulicę. Obiedziński oparł się na łokciach i w pijackim zamyśleniu mówił: – Tak to jest z kobietami... Jedna przyssie się do ciebie i wszystkie soki wyciągnie, inna obedrze cię z tego, co masz, trzecia oszuka na każdym kroku, albo i taka będzie, co cię wciągnie w szarzyznę, w powszednie błoto... Pranie, sprzątanie, pieluchy i takie rzeczy. Ot i życie... Ale to nieprawda, to wszystko od mężczyzny zależy. Jaki jest! Po jednym spłynie gładko, drugi jak postrzelony kot zakręci się, zapiszczy i zdycha, a taki jak ty, amigo?... Twardy musisz być. Jak wielkie drzewo. Gdyby cię z kory obłuskano, porósłbyś nową, gdyby ci gałęzie obcięto, wyrosłyby nowe... Ale ot, wyrwało cię z korzeniami z gruntu... Rzuciło cię na pustynię... Wilczur pochylił się ku niemu i wybełkotał: – Z korzeniami... to prawda... – A widzisz. I siła nie pomoże, gdy oparcia nie ma. Grunt rozmiękł, rozpłynął się, przestał istnieć. Już Archimedes powiedział... Co to on powiedział... Zresztą pies z nim tańcował... Aha!... O czym mówiłem? Ze korzenie! Najsilniejsze korzenie nic nie pomogą, jeżeli nie mają czego trzymać się. O!... Pieskie niebieskie... takie życie... Język mu się plątał coraz bardziej. Wreszcie kiwnął się, wsparł się o ścianę i zasnął. Wilczur resztkami przytomności powtarzał w myśli: – Jak drzewo wyrwane z korzeniami... Jak drzewo wyrwane z korzeniami... Nie spał zapewne długo, gdyż obudzony bezceremonialnymi szturchańcami, z trudnością otworzył oczy i zatoczył się. Alkohol nie zdążył wyparować. Na stole znowu stała wódka, a prócz nocnego towarzysza było jeszcze trzech nieznajomych. Profesor Wilczur z trudem uświadomił sobie, gdzie się znajduje, i nagłym ostrym bólem odezwało się w nim wspomnienie Beaty. Zerwał się i przewracając po drodze krzesła, skierował się do drzwi. – Hej, panie szanowny! – krzyknął za nim gospodarz. – Co? – A płacić to nie łaska?... Rachunek czterdzieści sześć złotych. Wilczur machinalnie wydobył z kieszeni portfel i podał mu banknot. – Ale forsy! Fiu, fiu – zagwizdał cicho jeden z kompanów. – Stul mordę – warknął drugi. – Drożdżyk! – zawołał trzeci. – Co strugasz frajera! Oddaj gościowi resztę! Widzisz go! Gospodarz spojrzał nań nienawistnie, odliczył pieniądze i podał Wilczurowi. – A ty, łobuzie – mruknął – pilnuj swego. Wilczur nie zwrócił na to najmniejsze uwagi i wyszedł na ulicę. Padał gęsty, mokry śnieg, lecz jezdnia i chodniki pozostały czarne, gdyż natychmiast tajał. Środkiem jezdni ciągnęły wozy naładowane węglem. – Porzuciła mnie... porzuciła... – powtarzał Wilczur. Szedł przed siebie, zataczając się. – Jak drzewo wyrwane z korzeniami... – Szanowny pan na Grochów? – usłyszał obok siebie czyjś głos. – To może lepiej obejść Rawską. Błoto mniejsze. Poznał jednego z kompanów. – Wszystko mi jedno. – Machnął ręką. – To i dobrze. Po drodze mi. Pójdziem razem. Zawsze weselej. A pana podobnież zmartwienie spotkało? Wilczur nie odpowiedział. – Wiadomo, rzecz ludzka. A ja panu powiem, że na zmartwienie to jeden jest tylko sposób: zalać cholerę na glanc. Wiadomo, nie w takiej norze jak u tego Drożdżyka, któren kanciarz jest i wędlinę ze strychninami gościom daje. Ale tu niedaleko na Rawskiej ulicy jest porządna knajpa jak się patrzy. I zabawić się można, kielnerki gościom obsługują. A cena ta sama. Szli znowu w milczeniu. Towarzysz, znacznie niższy i szczuplejszy od Wilczura, wziął go pod rękę i raz po raz zadzierał głowę, by spojrzeć nań spod daszka swojej cyklistówki. Minęli kilka przecznic, gdy pociągnął go w bok. – No, to wstąpiem, czy jak?... Najlepiej zalać. To już tutaj. Na jednego. – Dobrze – zgodził się Wilczur i weszli do knajpki. Pierwszy łyk wódki nie przyniósł ulgi. Przeciwnie, jakby otrzeźwił zamglony umysł, następne jednak kolejki zrobiły swoje. W sąsiedniej izbie chrapliwie grał orkiestron. Zapalono światła. Po jakimś czasie przyłączyli się do nich jeszcze dwaj mężczyźni, z wyglądu robotnicy. Tłusta, mocno wymalowana kelnerka przysiadła się również. Pili już trzecią butelkę, gdy nagle z bocznego pokoiku rozległ się głośny śmiech kobiecy. Profesor Wilczur zerwał się na równe nogi. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy, przez sekundę stał nieruchomy. Byłby przysiągł, że poznał głos Beaty. Gwałtownym ruchem odepchnął zagradzającego mu drogę kompana i jednym skokiem znalazł się we drzwiach. Dwie gazowe lampy jasno oświetlały nieduży pokój. Przy stoliku siedział brzuchaty, krępy człowiek i jakaś piegowata dziewczyna w zielonym kapeluszu. Z wolna zawrócił, ciężko opadł na krzesło i wybuchnął łkaniem. – Nalej mu jeszcze – mruknął człowiek w cyklistówce – ma łeb do wódy. Potrząsnął Wilczura za ramię. – Pij, bracie! Co tam! Gdy o jedenastej knajpę zamykano, towarzysze musieli podtrzymać Wilczura, gdyż nie mógł już iść o własnych siłach. I tak, zataczając się swoim wielkim ciałem, chwiał nimi na wszystkie strony. Sapali z wysiłku. Na szczęście nie mieli dalekiej drogi. Za rogiem, w ciemnej pustej uliczce, czekała dorożka z nastawioną budą. Bez słowa władowali Wilczura do środka i wcisnęli się z mm. Dorożkarz zaciął konia. Po kilkunastu minutach domy przerzedziły się. Po obu stronach tu i ówdzie między parkanami błyskało światełko naftowej lampy. Wreszcie i te znikły. Natomiast w nozdrza uderzył cuchnący odór wielkich zwalisk śmieci. Dorożka skręciła w bok, ustało od razu klaskanie kopyt końskich. Na miękkiej, gruntowej drodze nie było ich słychać. Dojechali do pierwszej glinianki. – Stój, najlepiej tu – odezwał się cichy głos. Nasłuchiwali przez chwilę. Z daleka jednostajnym głosem huczało miasto. Tu dokoła panowała zupełna cisza. – Wylewaj go – rozległa się krótka komenda. Trzy pary rąk wczepiły się w bezwładne ciało. Po chwili zawartość kieszeni została wyjęta. Bez trudu zdjęli też palto, marynarkę i kamizelkę. Nagle, widocznie pod wpływem zimna, Wilczur oprzytomniał i zawołał: – Co to, co robicie?... Jednocześnie usiłował poderwać się z ziemi. W chwili jednak, gdy już stał na nogach, otrzymał straszny cios w tył głowy. Bez jęku zwalił się niczym kłoda. Ponieważ zaś padając zatoczył się aż na brzeg wielkiego dołu, do którego zsypywano śmieci, ciało po pochyłości zsunęło się na dno. – Cholera! – zaklął jeden – nie mogłeś przytrzymać? – A po co? – Durny szczeniak! Po co? Złaź teraz do glinianki po buty i portki. – Sam złaź, kiedyś taki chytry. – Co ty powiesz?! – Pierwszy zbliżył się doń groźnie. Zanosiło się na rozprawę, gdy ozwał się flegmatyczny głos dorożkarza, który dotychczas w milczeniu palił papierosa. – A ja mówię: jadziem. Chcecie, żeby nas tu nakryli?... Mężczyźni opamiętali się i wskoczyli do dorożki. Koń ruszył z miejsca. Przed wjazdem na główną szosę zatrzymali się, dorożkarz wyciągnął spod kozła stary worek i dokładnie obtarł wszystkie koła ze śmieci, które się do nich poprzylepiały, po czym wskoczył, cmoknął na szkapę i wkrótce na polach zapanowała dawna cisza. W ciągu dnia nikt tu nie zaglądał, a nocą tym bardziej. Nad ranem tylko zaczynał się przy gliniankach ruch. To chłopi z wiosek, położonych w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów od stolicy, trudniący się wywożeniem śmieci z miasta, przyjeżdżali ze swoim cuchnącym ładunkiem. Przyjeżdżali, wysypywali z fur śmieci i z paruzłotowym zarobkiem wracali do domu. Sumienniejsi zwalali nieczystości wprost do glinianek, tak jak było przykazane, inni, korzystając z braku kontroli, wysypywali je wprost na pole. Stary Paweł Bańkowski, gospodarz z Brzozowej Wólki, lubił jednak uczciwą robotę. Dlatego właśnie podjechał nad gliniankę i systematycznie wypróżniał swoją furę. Nie spieszył, bo i kobyle trzeba było dać wypocząć przed drogą, a i sam cierpiał już na zadyszkę, co w jego wieku było rzeczą zrozumiałą. Właśnie skończył i mościł sobie na pokrywie worek z resztkami siana, gdy z dołu posłyszał wyraźne stękanie. Przeżegnał się na wszelki wypadek i nastawił uszu. Stękanie odezwało się głośniej. – Ej tam! – zawołał. – Co za licho? – Wody – zajęczał słaby głos. Głos ten wydał się Pawłowi Bańkowskiemu znajomy. Właśnie wieczorem jechał do miasta i widział Mateusza Piotrowskiego z Byczyńca, który tak samo jechał i też na zwózkę śmieci. Coś tknęło Bańkowskiego, że to właśnie Piotrowski. I głos ten sam, i zawsze do tej glinianki zsypywał. A i wypić lubił. Po pijanemu wpadł do dołu, może sobie co przetrącił i leży. Rozejrzał się. Ciemno jeszcze było, na wschodzie ledwie szarzało. Jeżeli Piotrowski swoją furmankę tu zostawił, koń na pewno sam powlókł się do Byczyńca. – A to wy, panie Piotrowski? – zapytał. – Wpadliście czy jak?... Jedyną odpowiedzią był cichy jęk. – A może go te miejskie urządziły? – zastanowił się gospodarz. Po ludziach z miasta wszystkich najgorszych rzeczy zawsze się spodziewał. Pomacał nogą pochyłość, po namyśle wrócił do konia, odwiązał postronki zastępujące lejce, sczepił je, mocnym supłem przywiązał do osi i trzymając się sznura zszedł na dół. – Panie Mateuszu, a odezwijcie się, bo ciemno – zawołał. – Gdzie wy? – Wody!... – posłyszał głos tuż przy sobie. Pochylił się i namacał ramię. – Nie mam wody, skąd woda? Musicie wyleźć na wierzch. A gdzie wasz koń?... Pewnikiem sam do domu poszedł?... No, nie dźwignę was, spróbujcie wstać. Ubił nogami śmiecie, zaparł się i szarpnął bezwładnym ciężarem. – Ruszcie się. Dalej go! Sam nie dam rady. – Nie mogę. – Ooo! Nie mogę! Natężcie się. Dyć nie będziecie tu zdychać. Ręce Bańkowskiego natrafiły na gęstą ciecz oblepiającą włosy. Powąchał swoje palce i zapytał: – Zabili was, co? – Nie wiem... Chłop zastanowił się. – Tak czy siak, nie będziecie tu zdychać. Tfu!... Uważacie, mam postronek, żebyście jeno wstali, to jakoś się podciągniecie. Leżącemu widocznie wracały siły, gdyż poruszył się raz, drugi, lecz znowu opadł, choć Bańkowski podtrzymywał go jak mógł. – Nie maco – orzekł – trzeba iść po pomoc. Pewno już ludzie nadjechali. Wygramolił się i po kilku minutach wrócił z dwoma innymi, tłumacząc im, że jakieś warszawskie łobuzy zabiły tu Piotrowskiego z Byczyńca. Chłopi bez gadania zabrali się do roboty i wkrótce wyciągnęli rannego i ułożyli go na wozie starego. Zresztą uratowany poczuł się lepiej, bo usiadł sam i zaczął skarżyć się na zimno. – Ledwo go w portkach zostawili psiekrwie – zaklął jeden z gospodarzy. – Trza by do komisariatu – zauważył drugi. Bańkowski wzruszył ramionami. – Nie moja sprawa. Podwiozę go do Byczyńca, i tak po drodze, a tam niech jego synowie robią, co chcą. Czy na posterunek, czy jak. – Ano – przytaknęli – pewno. Ich rzecz. Stary podsunął leżącemu worek z sianem pod głowę, sam usiadł na gołych deskach i targnąłlejcami. Gdy wjechali na szosę, usadowił się wygodniej i zdrzemnął się. Kobyła sama dobrze znała drogę. Obudził się, gdy już jasno było na niebie. Obejrzał się i przetarł oczy. Za nim na wozie, przykryty derką, leżał jakiś nieznajomy człowiek. Duża, obrzękła twarz, czarne włosy zlepione na ciemieniu zakrzepłą krwią. Bańkowski przysiągłby, że nigdy w życiu go nie widział. A już do Piotrowskiego z Byczyńca wcale nie był podobny. Wzrostem chyba i tuszą, bo też był kawał chłopa. Spod krótkiej, dziurawej derki wyzierała cienka, podarta koszula, umazane w błocie spodnie i miejskie trzewiki. – Ki diabeł! – zaklął i zamyślił się, co tu z tym zdarzeniem zrobić. Kalkulował, kalkulował, a wreszcie przechylił się w tył i potrząsnął pasażera za ramię. – Hej, panie, obudź się! Licho nadało! Obudź się! Człowiek sam na siebie przez niego biedy napyta... Obudź się! Pasażer z wolna otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łokciu. – Coś pan za jeden?... – gniewnie zapytał chłop. – Gdzie jestem, co to? – odpowiedział pytaniem pasażer. – A dyć na moim wozie. To nie widzisz? – Widzę – mruknął człowiek i z trudem usiadł, podciągając nogi. – No? – A skąd ja się tu wziąłem? Bańkowski odwrócił się i splunął przed siebie. Należało się namyślić. – A ja wiem? – Wzruszył wreszcie ramionami. – Ja spałem, a ty pewno na wóz wlazłeś. Z Warszawy, co? – Co takiego? – To i pytam, pan warszawiak?... Bo jeżeli tak, to nie masz czego ze mną jechać do Wólki ani do Byczyńca. Ja do domu jadę. A pan przecież nie do Wólki. O, już mnie za tamtym wiatrakiem skręcać trzeba... Wysiądźcie, czy jak?... I tak do rogatki będzie stąd z dziesięć kilometrów... – Dokąd? – zapytał człowiek, a w jego oczach było zdumienie. – Dyć mówię, do warszawskiej rogatki. Wy z Warszawy? Człowiek wytrzeszczył oczy, przetarł czoło i powiedział: – Nie wiem. Bańkowskiego aż poderwało. Teraz już poznał, ze ma do czynienia z łobuzem. Pomacał się ostrożnie po piersiach, gdzie miał ukryty woreczek z pieniędzmi, i rozejrzał się. W odległości może pół kilometra ciągnęły się furmanki. – Cóż to udajesz głupiego – warknął – nie wiesz, skąd jesteś? – Nie wiem – powtórzył człowiek. – To ci się chyba rozum pomieszał. A tego, kto ci łeb rozbił, pewno też nie wiesz? Tamten obmacał sobie, głowę i mruknął: – Nie wiem. – No to złaź z wozu! – krzyknął zirytowany do ostateczności chłop. – Dalej go! Złaź! Ściągnął lejce i kobyła stanęła. Nieznajomy posłusznie zgramolił się na szosę. Zlazł i stał rozglądając się, jakby nieprzytomny, na wszystkie strony. Bańkowski widząc, że obcy nie ma widocznie żadnych złych zamiarów, postanowił mu jednak przemówić do sumienia. – To ja z tobą po ludzku, po chrześcijańsku, a ty jak do psa. Tfu, miejskie ścierwo! Pytam, czy z Warszawy, to nawet powiada, że nie wie. To może też nie wiesz, że cię matka urodziła?... Może nie wiesz, coś za jeden i jak się nazywasz?... Nieznajomy patrzał nań szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Jak?... nazywam się?... Jak?... Nnnie... nie wiem... I w jego twarzy skurczyły się mięśnie jakby ze strachu. – Tfu! – splunął Bańkowski i nagle zdecydowany świsnął batem po grzbiecie konia. Wóz potoczył się naprzód. Odjechawszy ze dwa stajania gospodarz obejrzał się: nieznajomy szedł brzegiem szosy za nim. – Tfu! – powtórzył i podciął szkapę, aż przeszła w kłusa. Kategoria:Znachor